


Rejecting Ames

by snailboat64



Category: Human Target - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailboat64/pseuds/snailboat64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chance and Guerrero discuss a sleeping Ames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejecting Ames

Characters: Chance, Guerrero, Ames

Warning: Crude but not explicit

Summary: Chance and Guerrero discuss a sleeping Ames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Human Target. I make no money from this

 

  
“Forget it dude. It would practically be masturbation anyway.”

“Excuse me?” Chance asked, shocked out of his silent contemplation of Ame’s sleeping form on the couch by Guerrero‘s odd remark. Ames was wearing a light cotton dress that had ridden up in her sleep and from Chance’s angle a generous amount of her ass and pink lacy panties were clearly visible.

“C’mon Chance, it doesn’t take a genius to work out that the reason you keep giving Ames another chance is ‘cause you look at her and see yourself at that age. Hitting that would be some twisted kind of Freudian masturbation fantasy!”

“Thanks for that buddy.” Chance replied sullenly. “I wasn’t going to do anything about it but now I can’t even enjoy the view!”

Guerrero laughed.

“You must have considered it Guerrero. She’s an attractive girl, you’re a red blooded man… Having her around the place all the time, it must have popped in to your head at least once?”

Guerrero paused to consider it for a moment.

“Not really my type, dude.” He said finally.

“What’s wrong with her?” Chance persisted. “She’s got a nice body, even if it’s a bit on the skinny side she does still have some curves in the right places. She’s pretty too, when she keeps her mouth shut.”

“All the separate parts are fine.” Guerrero agreed. “But somehow when you stick them all together you get Ames, y’know?” Chance looked blank. He shook his head to show his friend he really didn’t know.

“Okay.” Guerrero sighed. “Take her eyes for example, her big brown beautiful eyes. They’re stunning, right.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Well, when you see those big brown eyes you must have noticed that they’re surrounded by long lashes?”

Chance nodded, wondering where this was going.

“And she has those slender legs and the fragile looking figure?”

Chance nodded, his eyes guiltily wandering back to the legs in question.

“Well when you add those things together you should get a seriously hot lookin’ chick right?”

Chance shifted awkwardly and agreed that put together they did add up to an attractive looking woman.

“Not to me dude.” Guerrero laughed. “I look at those things in Ames and do you no what I see?”

Chance shook his head.

“She’s frickin’ Bambi dude! How can you even consider hitting that? Not to mention she has all the charm and subtlety of a fuckin’ South Park Christmas special!”

Chance laughed a little too loudly causing Ames to stir in her sleep. She rolled on to her back and simultaneously one of her legs slipped off the sofa and her mouth fell open and she began to snore.

“And that’s not really feminine, is it?” Guerrero nodded towards the sofa.

“That’s hardly fair, Guerrero.” Chance said. “She’s asleep, she’s all relaxed. I think it’s quite sweet really.”

“You would really chose to wake up to that?” He asked. “Knowing that as soon as she woke up it would only get worse as she’d start talking and never fuckin’ stop?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Chance conceded. “But I’m not talking about wanting to be in a relationship with her. I’m talking about wanting to have a little no strings fun with her.”

“There is no such thing as no strings when it comes to a girl like Ames, dude. All she is is strings.” Guerrero said darkly.

“Well, you don’t need to worry about me getting entangled, Guerrero.” Chance said, “Attractive or not Ames is the new kid and I feel kind of responsible for her being here. I won’t take advantage of her like that.”

“Doesn’t stop you getting a good look up her skirt when she’s sleeping though, does it?” Guerrero smirked.

“Hey!” Chance replied, “I’m only human!”


End file.
